This invention relates to a device which allows a first person to assist a second person in learning to ride a bicycle.
In the prior art, children typically learn to ride bicycles by first utilizing training wheels. Training wheels essentially include two smaller wheels on each side of the rear wheel of the bicycle. At some point, the training wheels are removed. It is typically a challenge for the new rider to learn to ride the bicycle without training wheels.
Several devices have been proposed which allow a second person to assist the new rider in learning to ride the bicycle without training wheels. These devices could be generally described as handles of one sort or another which allow the second person to hold the bicycle as the rider rides the bicycle. The device prevents the rider from falling when initially learning to ride the bicycle without training wheels.
Typically, the handles are bolted to the bicycle. A device which is fixed to the bicycle is not as beneficial as would be desired. During the rider's learning period, it may be desirable to periodically ride the bicycle without any such assistance device on the bicycle. In fact, within a single training session, it may be desirable to sometimes use and sometimes not use the handle. The prior art devices which require the handle to bolt to the bicycle do not allow easy removal of the handle.
One proposed handle uses hook and loop type fasteners connections which could be removed. However, this device does not provide a secure connection to the bicycle.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to disclose an assistance device which allows quick removal of the handle.